City Of Heroes
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: When Ladybug & Chat Noir visit Star City on a mission to help Master Fu, they run into the city's own team of heroes, Team Arrow. But in order to stop a threat that has been haunting this city for quite a while now, the two teams must trust each other. Will Oliver accept the Parisian's identity crisis? Or will all secrets be exposed? (Takes place Season 4 before Eleven Fifty-Nine)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Trust But Verify

 **A/N: This fanfic is both my first crossover, and my first Arrow fanfic as well! Another thing to add is that since Liv doesn't watch Arrow, she didn't beta read this story. (This choice will haunt me in the future.) Meaning I never got a second opinion on this story...**

 **Also, this takes place in Season 4 (I hate this season, but this was the only season I could have Laurel and the only season that wouldn't make me write OOC chapters. This also takes place before Eleven Fifty-Nine, hence the fact Laurel hadn't been uselessly killed.)**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! (If you don't, then you have failed this fanfiction.)**

 **Bug Out!**

" _Run."_

Chat Noir would follow his lady anywhere. But _this,_ made him seriously reconsider his undying trust.

The two superheroes of Paris were taking a trip to America. Star City, to be specific. Master Fu needed some ingredients for a potion, and this run-down city apparently contained it.

Still not knowing each other's identity, the duo ran across rooftops, trying to spot the mystery herb. About to take a break, it was his cat senses that gave him enough time to reflect an arrow with his staff.

Soon enough, the Parisians were bombarded with red and green arrows.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to defend themselves for long, Ladybug & Chat Noir sprinted, trying to escape from the chaos.

Gunfire echoed in Chat's ears, as he never stopped running. After what felt like an eternity, the two stopped.

As she panted in exhaustion, Ladybug suddenly perked up.

"That sound…" she trailed off. "I can _feel_ it more than I can hear it…"

Chat Noir turned to the side as he saw a blonde woman in black in a defensive stance.

Seconds later, he heard a shrill noise as he bent down in pain as he covered his ears.

The high-pitched squeal ringing in his ears, Chat squinted to see his lady also bent down in pain as nearby glass panes shattered into a million pieces.

Shaking from how loud the noise was, the last thing Chat felt was a needle being shot into his arm as he collapsed and faded away from consciousness.

* * *

"Exactly _what_ are we supposed to do with them?"

Chat Noir couldn't move his muscles, his vision was extremely blurry, and his hearing was limited. Despite all this, he could faintly make out the conversation that was being held in front of him.

"Oliver, they look like teenagers! Meaning you knocked out and kidnapped two kids!" a female voice whisper-shouted.

"Felicity is searching through database after database looking to see exactly where these two come from." a calm, male voice responded.

"Well, Ollie, wherever they come from, covert doesn't seem to apply there." Another female chirped.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I'm pretty sure the cat boy is awake." A new deep, male voice pointed out.

Knowing he'd been caught, Chat Noir wearily tried to sit up on the metal bed he'd been placed on. Turning to the side, he noticed his lady had been placed next to him.

"Sorry about that, we only had one bed." A blonde girl with glasses apologized.

Looking at his hands, Chat took a sigh of relief knowing that he hadn't detransformed in front of complete strangers.

The black cat began to shake Ladybug, trying to wake her up.

"Chat…" the spotted heroine said, obviously exhausted.

"M'lady! Thank goodness you're awake!" He exclaimed in excitement. "Not to alarm you, but we're inside a stranger's base."

With that new revelation, Ladybug jolted up in surprise. Bug-eyed, she stared at the group of adults surrounding her, most of them wearing some type of leather suit.

"If it's any consolation," the blonde with glasses spoke. "We didn't see who you were- well we would've, but your mask for some reason didn't budge."

"Who are you?" Ladybug demanded, clearly angry.

The calm voice walked up to Ladybug, wearing green.

"My name is Oliver." He introduced.

"Thea, Ollie's sister." the woman in red smiled.

"Diggle." the man who bore a deep voice said.

"I'm Laurel." she responded, clearly the same person who had the shrill scream.

"And I'm Felicity." the blonde with glasses said. "I'm Oliver's… nevermind."

"Now that we've all introduced ourselves, who exactly are you?" Oliver asked.

"As much as we'd like to tell you-"

"Which we don't." Ladybug said firmly. "We are strictly not to tell anyone our identities."

"That's what she said." Chat quipped, pointing at Ladybug. "I mean, even we don't know who's behind the mask!"

"That doesn't make sense. Exactly how can you two work together if you don't even know who each other are?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, don't you guys have any trust issues?" Laurel finished.

"It worked for you and Oliver when he was still The Hood." Diggle pointed out..

"That was different…" she mumbled, turning away.

"You don't have to reveal your true identities if you don't want to." Oliver said. "Just tell us as much as you want."

"I'm Ladybug, and this is Chat Noir." She introduced. "Where we come from, we're superheroes."

"We didn't mean to interfere with… _whatever_ is going on here. We were on a mission-"

Ladybug quickly shushed him, as she turned to Oliver.

"We have superpowers, unlike most of you. And unlike you, we have something we need to-" Ladybug explained.

"Actually, I don't have superpowers. It's this sonic device that gives me the scream." Laurel corrected, tapping the device.

"Your accent is French." Oliver examined. "But you look to be of Chinese descent. But Chat Noir here seems like your typical French citizen."

"Hey!" Chat Noir shouted, clearly offended. "What do you mean by- wait, you're Chinese?"

Ladybug blushed.

"So are you guys a thing... or..?"

With that comment, Chat Noir heated up as he responded at the same time as his lady.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"We could be, right Bugaboo?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Felicity cut through the awkwardness with a knife.

"Bingo!"

"What did you find?" Oliver asked, walking towards the computer monitor.

"Ladybug & Chat Noir: Paris' saviors. Apparently these two stop these people who were corrupted by, get this, _butterflies._ It seems like Parisians adore them. I mean, look at this Ladyblog thing!"

"It's a little more complicated than corrupted butterflies!" Ladybug defended.

"Find whatever you can to figure out their identities." Oliver whispered, making sure the duo didn't hear.

Felicity slightly nodded as she went back to work.

"LB, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ladybug nodded as she and Chat Noir went to the other side of the bunker.

 **A/N: Now that that's done, I have to tell you that I have NO clue when I'm actually going to post it. So... you may be waiting for a couple weeks...**

 **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**


	2. A Matter of Trust

Chapter Two: A Matter of Trust

 **A/N: Oh my, the chapter was so short that I felt bad! Anyways, all of these chapters have as many references as I could fit in, so feel free to look for them!  
Anywayzz, reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**

"What?"

Chat Noir shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, I will always stand by your judgement, M'lady, but how exactly do you know we can trust them? I mean, they basically kidnapped us."

"I get your hesitancy," Ladybug smiled. "But if they were untrustworthy, they probably wouldn't have given us the ability to walk out as soon as we woke up."

"Exactly. So what's stopping us from getting out of here and finding the ingredient Master Fu wants us to find. After all, that's the only reason why we came to America in the first place, right?"

"Laugh at me all you want, but seeing these adults playing superhero like us, it makes me feel entitled."

"How so?" Chat questioned, eyebrow raised?

"In Paris, everyone adores us. They consider us as heroes. But here in Star City, it's as if superheroes are treated as criminals. Vigilantes."

"You're right," Chat Noir agreed. "It's different. But they chose this life. We shouldn't interfere with their choice."

"Maybe we could ask Felicity to find the plant?"

The black cat sighed as the two walked back to the others.

"Hey Felicity," Ladybug called out. "Do you think you could find an plant called Moon Hibiscus?"

Felicity nodded. She immediately began typing as words and numbers scanned the screen faster than the miraculous cure. A few minutes later, she threw her arms up in success.

"Got it! Moon Hibiscus, as rare as it is, was found on 9115 EBS Avenue."

Throwing on his hood, Oliver grabbed his bow.

"I can show you where that is."

Ladybug nodded as she and Chat Noir walked to the elevator.

When they were in a far enough vicinity, Oliver whispered to Felicity.

"Once you find anything, put my comm on a seperate line."

As he followed the two superheroes of Paris, Felicity nodded as she went back to work.

* * *

Ladybug laughed as she and Chat Noir leaped from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Turning around, she noticed Oliver had a little trouble keeping up.

And here I thought you'd be as fast as a speeding arrow!" Chat Noir mocked.

Green Arrow could only grumble as he finally reached EBS Avenue with the others.

The spotted heroine bent down and started to examine the field of different plants, searching for the hibiscus.

Seeing one, Ladybug reached out to pick it up.

"LADYBUG, TO YOUR LEFT!"

Ladybug released the plant as she turned to the left, narrowly missing an arrow. Looking for the assailant, she saw a man in a dark trench coat with white hair.

"Is that… Damian Darhk?" Felicity asked over comms. "Oh my gosh, it is. Backup is on the way."

"Damian… Darhk?" Ladybug mumbled, clearly confused.

"Well, well, well." Damian taunted. "Nice to see you playing with others, Oliver. But I must say, this batch seems a bit more… how do I say it? Colorful. More… animalistic."

The Green Arrow attempted to ram into the magic user, but failed as a swish of the arm led to him being frozen in place. The archer's skin paled as it was as if the life was being drained out of him.

Ladybug charged towards Darhk as she swung her yoyo at him. Hitting him in the jaw, he dropped Oliver as he coiled in slight pain.

Before she could summon her weapon back to her hand, Damian gripped the yoyo and started pulling Ladybug closer to him.

"LADYBUG!" Chat shouted for his lady as he ran towards the enemy, hand gripping his staff.

As he tried to lunge forward, Damian waved him away, leaving the black cat stuck inside decimated wooden crates.

After pushing away Chat Noir, Damian Darhk was now face-to-face with the spotted heroine. With one wave, he was now sucking the life force of Ladybug.

She grunted in pain as she struggled to escape Darhk's force. Chat Noir's lip quivered as he tried to pull his feeble body and find some way to help his lady.

The pain was unbearable. Just as Ladybug felt as if she'd pass out, an arrow whizzed past and grazed Damian Darhk's cheek.

Dropping the bluenette, Damian turned the direction of the shot as he realized who fired.

"Oh look," he smiled. "The cavalry's here!"

 **A/N: Oh man, Damian is so done for! Or... is he?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Bug Out!**


End file.
